<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up and Smell the Lilies by Sclory Dragon Magic (DeadWolvesWatching)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338499">Wake Up and Smell the Lilies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWolvesWatching/pseuds/Sclory%20Dragon%20Magic'>Sclory Dragon Magic (DeadWolvesWatching)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire Crack (And Others) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dragon making-out, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, NOT EXTENDED FROM A THOUSAND DREAMS!, Poor Peril xD, Sclory, crackfic, not quite kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWolvesWatching/pseuds/Sclory%20Dragon%20Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory is visiting Scarlet, and Peril walks in on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet &amp; Peril, Scarlet/Glory (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire Crack (And Others) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up and Smell the Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glory rushes into her girlfriend's - the SkyWing queen - throne room and into Scarlet's arms.

</p><p>"Glory!" Scarlet greets her warmly. Glory breathes in her girlfriend's scent; the air and wind and a slight smell of… fruit? "Okay, lily, I got something for you." Glory smiles at her girlfriend's affectionate nickname for her.

</p><p>"Yes?" she steps curiously away from Scarlet to look around the throne room. In the middle of the stone floor is a furry blanket, and a basket is sitting in the middle of the blanket.

</p><p>"Surprise! I made a picknick. With fruit, so you can still eat what you want."

</p><p>"Oh," Glory bops Scarlet's snout with her own, wrinkling her nose in amusement. "This is nice of you."

</p><p>"Of <i>course</i> it is!" Scarlet puffs up with pride, and Glory giggles. "C'mon, let's eat…" Her voice also suggests something else.

</p><p>They sit on the blanket, and Scarlet immediately wraps her talons around Glory and pulls her close. Glory's breath falters for a moment before it picks up speed. She raises her head to look directly into Scarlet's eyes. And at Scarlet's half-burned face. That Glory did to her. Luckily Scarlet forgave her, or else their relationship would've gone down the drain.

</p><p>Now, here's the dragon equivalent of kissing; they rub their snouts together and occasionally bop noses. Mainly it's what they do with other things, like holding each other, or holding talons, or pressing up against each other.

</p><p>They do that now, which makes them oblivious to Peril walking in on them. They realize the feiry dragonet's there when she coughs awkwardly.

</p><p>"Er… I did <i>not</i> need to see that…" Peril shudders as she says this. Scarlet and Glory just stare at her, Scarlet with annoyance, and Glory with chagrin written across her face.

</p><p>Peril walks slowly out backwards, keeping eye contact with Glory. <i>Is it just me, or did her face seem to burst into flames?</i> Glory thinks distractedly as she and Scarlet resume what they were doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>